Simple
by Back to Nomin
Summary: Bagi Jaemin bahagia itu sederhana. Nomin. Jeno x Jaemin. #BackToNomin


Simple

Jeno x Jaemin

.

Buat Jaemin, kebahagiaan itu sederhana. Cukup dengan selimut hangat yang membungkus tubuhnya, segelas cokelat panas juga pelukan Jeno di sore yang dingin.

"Jeno." Suara manis Jaemin memecah keheningan yang membekap keduanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan andai aku pergi dalam waktu yang lama?"

Jeno menghentikan kegiatannya membelai kepala Jaemin. "Merindukanmu mungkin?"

"Hanya merindukanku?" Jaemin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kekasih.

Jeno menggumam tak jelas. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusak rambut halus Jaemin, pacarnya selama dua tahun ini. Sementara yang disentuh hanya mendongak meminta penjelasan.

"Jeno, jawablaah!"

"Mungkin aku akan _bermain solo_ sambil memandang fotomu." jawaban Jeno sungguh singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sementara Jaemin mematung tak percaya.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari rasa _shock-_ nya, Jaemin dengan cepat memukul kepala Jeno.

"Yak! Kenapa jadi mesum? Aku serius! Ish, mau ngambek aja."

Jaemin melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan bibir yang sudah maju beberapa senti.

"Tergantung berapa lama kau akan meninggalkanku, Jaemin."

Jaemin hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Badan Jeno yang hangat cocok di musim hujan.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya ingin saja."

"Jaem," panggil Jeno pelan yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Jaemin yang sedang menikmati rasa hangat dari pelukan kekasihnya.

"Seandainya, suatu saat hatiku berubah apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Jeno membuat Jaemin melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jeno serius.

"Seandainya hal itu terjadi, bolehkah aku menunggu sampai hatimu kembali padaku?"

Jeno tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa serius sekali sih?" Ia mencubit kecil hidung bangir milik Jaemin.

"Serius salah, bercanda salah. Iya _da_ aku _mah_ Raisa yang serba salah"

"Salah sendiri bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Dikasih pertanyaan aneh juga, jawabnya serius sekali."

"Tapi aku _tuh_ beneran tanyanya, Yang. Kamu mau bertindak apa kalau misalnya aku ninggalin kamu lama, lamaaaa sekali?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku akan merindukanmu. Apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan selain merindukanmu?"

"Tak berniat untuk mencariku?"

Jeno tertawa tampan. "Sekarang biarkan aku bertanya. Apa alasanmu untuk pergi dariku selama itu?

Dan jika kau bertanya apa aku mencarimu, antara ya dan tidak. Aku bahagia asal kau bahagia, tapi aku berharap kau tetap bahagia walaupun aku tidak bahagia. Aku juga berharap, kau akan tetap jadi Jaemin yang kuat dan ceria meski aku tidak ada di sisimu."

Jeno mengecup lembut kening Jaemin. Tanpa berkata dan berniat untuk menjawab penjelasan Jeno, Jaemin memeluk erat sang kekasih. Ditambah dengan kecupan ringan di pipi, Jaemin mulai terisak di antara ucapannya.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu jika kamu seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan kebahagiaanku tak bahagia?"

"Kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku. Dan jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis." Jeno mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipi Jaemin. Dalam hati, ia masih bertanya-tanya dengan keanehan Jaemin malam hari ini.

"Aku lagi nangisin si Boy, geer amat dih"

"Kamu menangisi boy ? Yasudah pacaran saja sana sama si boy. Jdi istri kedua boy" Jeno melepas pelukannya

"Boleh? Serius kamu ijinin aku jadi istri keduanya si boy, yang? Aaa makin sayang kamu deh." Jaemin segera menindih Jeno dan menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman.

Jeno dengan sedikit kasar mendorong tubuh Jaemin dari atasnya hingga Jaemin terlentang (?) Diatas ranjang.

"Yasudah lakukan saja" Jeno beranjak dari baringnya dan membuka laci nakas yang ada disebelah ranjang.

"Aku tidak melarangmu menikah. Semoga kau bahagia" Jeno melempar sebuat benda pipih berwarna silver dengan tinta emas menjadi ukirannya tertulis dengan jelas "Happy Wedding" diatasnya.

"Bacalah" Jeno meninggalkan Jaemin yang menatap nanar undangan yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalo Jaehyun hyung dan Taeyong hyung akan menikah?" Jaemin meraih undangan silver itu dan membacanya dengan cepat.

"Hyung, antar aku beli baju untuk pernikahan mereka ya?"

"Tidak mau. Minta antar saja sama boy" Jeno melipat tangannya didepan dada merajuk.

"Aku kan cuma bercanda, yang. Ih gitu aja ngambek. Nanti gantengnya ilang loh." Jaemin memeluk Jeno dari belakang.

"Yasudah sana sama boy saja. Akukan sudah tidak ganteng lagi"

"emang susah ya punya pacar ngambekan, cemburuan. Boy kan udah sama reva, yang. Sekarang tinggal jeno sama jaemin."

Jeno gak kuat kalo udah disuguhin jaemin yang aegyo. Bawaannya pingin nerkam aja!

Jeno berdehem pelan. "Iya iya, nanti aku anter. Tapi ada syaratnya." Jeno tersenyum miring.

"Ih Jeno mah gitu. Mesti ada syarat. Mau ngambeq cantik sj akunya"

"Ngambek aja cantik, apalagi nggak ngambek, hmm?" jeno godain pacarnya sambil colek-colek dagu

"Ish genit colek-colek." Jaemin menepis jari-jari nakal Jeno. "Yaudah apa syaratnya?"

"Yakin mau tau ?" Jeno menyeringai membuat Jaemin merinding.

"Iya. Apa syaratnya" demi kekasih tercinta. Jaemin rela menerima apapun syaratnya.

"Syaratnya... Jatah aku ditambah dan ada ronde tambahan disetiap sesinya"

Mata Jaemin membulat mendengar syarat yang diajukan Jeno. "Syarat macam apa itu? Tidak mau"

"Yasudah. Jadi gak mau dianter nih?" Jeno menaik turunkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mauuu. Tapi, syaratnya ganti, yaa. Kau kira pinggangku tidak sakit setelah melakukan itu?"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan ?" Goda Jeno.

"Tidak"

"Katakan itu pada orang yang setiap malam mendesahkan namaku. Ahhh... Uhhh jennoohhh aahhhh" seketika pipi Jaemin memerah.

Pipi Jaemin pun memerah. "Uhh. Udah ah. Jangan ungkit2 masalah itu. Makin ngambek nih akunya". Jaemin memalingkan muka dari Jeno.

"Gemesin banget sih. Pacarnya siapa sih?" Jeno kembali memeluk Jaemin dengan erat. "Ayo katanya mau beli baju."

Jeno mencium pipi Jaemin bertubi-tubi hingga meninggalkan jejak basah di pipi terkasihnya itu.

"Pacarnya boy! Ya lee jeno-lah! Udah jangan cium-cium! Ayo berangkaat~"

Jeno tertawa pelan. Lantas menarik tangan Jaemin.

Jaemin tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Bahagia itu sederhana. Ditemani beli baju oleh kekasih. Apalagi sampe dibeliin.

End.


End file.
